Service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of mapping and location-based services, which has led to a growing proliferation of location-based content available. However, as available content increases so does the number of content providers and services associated with the content. In addition, users can also become overwhelmed with the available content or otherwise find it difficult or burdensome to find location-based content of interest. As a result, service providers face significant technical challenges to tailoring or targeting map displays or other location-based content assembled from a variety of data sources (e.g., content providers and services) according to user interests while also reducing bandwidth and processing requirements for providing such targeted map displays (e.g., maps that present a subset of available content that has been filtered or selected according to content of interest to specific users).